He Confesses
by breathing-the-yaoi
Summary: Sasuke confesses his feeling to a surprised Naruto. Slight-OOC Sasuke. CHAPTER 3! COME GET IT!
1. He Confesses

**I do plan to get Sasuke and Naruto together in this story. I really love the pairing but the genres this story would fit in (hurt, comfort, angst) really annoy me. Like I want to read about somebody crying to themselves, no happy ending in sight. THERE WILL BE A HAPPY ENDING FOR THIS THOUGH~!**

The raven in front of him was blushing. He seemed like a different person from his rival. Sasuke looked down at his feet for a few seconds, before looking up at the deep blue eyes.

"You know, dobe, when someone confesses, you're supposed to reply." Naruto rubbed the back of his head nervously, with a lopsided grin. So it _wasn't_ a dream! Sasuke had really just confessed to liking him, the dobe, the rival, the one person Sasuke could love and hate at the same time.

"Give me a second, would you, teme? It's a lot to take in," Naruto said. Sasuke nodded and looked at the ground. This wasn't what he had hoped for. He had hoped Naruto would automatically tell him that he loved Sasuke as well and then maybe… kiss him? The raven blushed harder. He knew that he should be just grateful that the blonde wasn't disgusted, like he always had been in his dream.

Naruto crossed his arms over his chest and walked over to a tree to the side of the clearing. He leaned against it and closed his eyes. As soon as he was deep in thought, his tongue poked out a little, though he didn't notice and Sasuke didn't mind because it was so cute.

_I really don't know what to do_, Naruto thought. _He's been my best friend and rival for so long; I've never even imagined him as gay. Am I attracted to him?_ He glanced up at Sasuke who was currently fiddling with some kunai's. He sighed. _No, I'm not. He may have a cute face and great complexion but… I can't see him that way. He's always been my friend and I would hope that we'll always be. But I have to say 'no' and let him move on._

The blonde went over this argument inside his head again, before planning how to break it to his friend. He would just be gentle and promise that they would always be friends. He'd grab the older teen into a hug if it seemed proper or let him hit him some if he needed to.

Naruto stood up and made his way back to Sasuke's side. Sasuke gave a start and turned to him, immediately feeling drawn in by the deep blue eyes of his crush, which seemed a little sad right now. He started to panic.

_Why does he look sad? He won't look me in the eye! He keeps turning away! Is it too late to say this was all a joke? Yes, far too late. But… what will I do if he turns me down?_

Sasuke, overwhelmed by his own negative thoughts, started to fidget as the other looked for where to start at. He was looking him in the eye now, opening his mouth, and pausing as he stared hard at the darker haired boy. Tears lined the rims of his obsidian eyes and a pale hand was gripping his shirt where his heart would be. Sasuke brushed his arm across his eyes to get rid of the water.

He couldn't control the tears from continually leaking out and felt crushed as Uchiha's were supposed to have better control then this. Sasuke bit his lip and willed himself to stop the tears, putting on his usual bored, tough look after. When he saw Naruto's worried look, he smirked a bit despite himself.

"Well, dobe? You plan to stare at me like a mother hen or give me an answer?"

Suddenly, everything planned while leaning against the tree flew out of his head. He _couldn't_ turn Sasuke down. Sasuke was crying at just the possibility that he would be denied. And Sasuke never showed any emotions besides bored, amused, and angry. Besides, it hadn't been set in stone that his rival would even _want_ to be friends after being turned down. A world with no Sasuke flashed in his and he felt a cringe. Sakura would probably hurt him for hurting her crush.

Sighing, he ran his hands through his blonde hair, making it stand up even more.

"Hey, teme? I accept your feelings. Now buy me some ramen," the boy's mouth formed a fox's smile as he stared at the other boy.

Black eyes searched the blue for any deception. There seemed to be something held back but the smile made him want to forget it for now.

He smirked. "Come along, then, baka. I'll buy you some just as long as I don't have to eat it." He was already walking back towards the village.

The blonde fox stared at his friend's (boyfriend's?) back as it walked away. He wasn't in love with him. Maybe somewhere near a brotherly love, but not the romantic one the other held for him.

_He's my rival, my best friend, my biggest nuisance, the one who loves and hates me. He's the person I look up to while being looked down upon. I don't love him but maybe I could learn. Especially if he buys me ramen in exchange for a few dates here and there!_

Naruto ran to catch up to the other boy, already telling him how much (5 bowls worth) he should have on him. Because, boy, getting confessed to sure works up an appetite.

**Mwahahaha! I have made an OOC Sasuke!! Kukukukuku! I think I want to do a few more chapters about their relationship as Naruto tries to fall for Sasuke… Review me now!! …Please?**


	2. He Kisses

…**I'M SORRY!! I honestly meant to update it sooner… I actually have a lot of homework that I'm avoiding. So by avoiding my online school… I also avoided doing chapters. So all this time what have I been doing? Eating and playing video games… SORRY!!**

_Weird,_ Naruto thought as he acknowledged his heart beating faster. A dark head of hair rested on his shoulder and Naruto could see the chest next to him was breathing steadily in sleep. He fidgeted a bit. Sasuke had sat next to him after training and had been keeping up a conversation as well as his stoic personality allowed. Then he had just nodded off.

_Real polite, teme. Fall asleep when I'm talking, why don't ya?_ Sighing, Naruto put his head back on the strong tree behind him and looked up at the sky. No birds and no clouds. Blue skies were pretty but so boring after a few days. It was just blue. People liked Naruto's eyes; they were odd and deep.

Naruto fidgeted again and twisted a bit, being careful not to disturb his rival from his sleep. Bowing his head slightly, he looked at Sasuke's sleeping face. The pale features were calm; just relaxed with a certain shine that made Naruto think he was having a good dream.

Naruto's heart sped up and alarmed, he yanked his vision back to the sky. _We've only been 'dating' for two weeks. He glares at me and acts just like before. I take the hint that he doesn't want anyone to know, which I'm happy for, and act like my usual. I don't know what I would've done if he wanted the relationship out in the open. …I feel horrible leading him along like I have romantic feelings for him; I hated myself for making him cry._

The tanned face twisted into a frown remembering the way the normally bored face had deformed into a sad look. The onyx eyes had looked so much deeper as the tears fell from them, like the tears had been the key to unlocking some emotion from the Uchiha. Sasuke had never looked more childlike to his friend, as when he was hurriedly wiping back tears and trying to look strong.

Naruto clutched the bunch of white fabric covering his chest. It really did hurt seeing him like that. He had to make sure he didn't hurt his _best_ friend like that again.

The team was in Ichiraku again. Naruto had gotten into a fight with Sakura and Kakashi, and then even with Sasuke, who had for once not started it by calling him a name. He and Sakura got in a fight over his behavior and how he needs to grow up, though Sakura meant everything with love. She really cherished Naruto being Naruto.

Kakashi had been to blame for his fight with Naruto. The team had to go on a mission with stand-in Gai-sensei yesterday. This had been the latest the sensei had ever been: a whole day!

Naruto had been yelling colorful words while looking for him. Team 7 had found him hassling Iruka-sensei in the Academy. The latter had a curious blush on his face at whatever Kakashi was saying. Throwing manners to the wind, Naruto opened the partially opened window enough to come inside and started yelling at Kakashi.

Iruka tried to calm his old student down, before joining in rebuking Kakashi when he gathered he had been a day late for their mission, though his cheeks still had a pink tinge.

The copy ninja cleared his throat and everyone quieted at what we knew was going to happen. "I'm going to tell you the absolute, 100% truth." His students looked at him unbelieving. Iruka's cheeks went from a pink, to pale with realization, and then to a fiery rouge which went unnoticed by everyone but Sasuke.

"Yesterday, Iruka and I were-" a dark hand cut off his words. Kakashi's visible eye turned to the other man and turned into a happy 'U'.

Still bright red, Iruka searched for an excuse for what he had just done. "Uh, we, uh…? Yesterday, we were-" Kakashi mumbled something and received a glare. "We were cleaning. His house is filled with novels and he needed help sorting it all."

Sasuke snorted, rather loudly too. Sakura rolled her eyes. Naruto looked completely convinced. "Kakashi-sensei! Clean on your own time and don't bother Iruka-sensei with your mess," Naruto scolded.

Kakashi peeled the hand off his face. "Maa, he liked helping me clean!" Iruka blushed and shooed the three out. Which is how we find Team 7 at Ichiraku, Naruto bristling. Silently, Sasuke ate his food, mostly done and ready to get away from the craziness giving him a headache slowly.

Then a silence filled the air and the raven felt a hard look on the side of his head. Wary, he turned in the direction of the glare aimed at him. "What," he asked coldly.

Naruto's glare strengthened. "Why'd you snort?" The Uchiha raised an eyebrow. "You snorted after Iruka-sensei explained why Kakashi-sensei was late yesterday. Do you have something against him?"

Sasuke lowered the eyebrow. _He's really dim, huh?_

"I snorted because Iruka was obviously lying." Naruto's eyebrows furrowed as the comment sunk in before leaning in close to my face. His eyes flickered with anger. Sasuke could see this argument taking a long time. So he cut to the chase.

"Kakashi and Iruka were together yesterday. Either on a date, or judging by the blush on your beloved Iruka's face, they had sex."

Naruto's face crinkled in disgust and irritation, which made Sasuke smirk. "Lies! Iruka-sensei is straight and definitely not interested in someone like Kakashi!!" Uchiha sighed, standing off the stool and placed money on the counter. He nodded his goodbye to the others and headed towards his place.

"Hey, teme! Where are you going?!" Naruto ate the rest of his ramen, slapped down some money, and took off after the retreating dark-haired boy. Their footsteps synched and silence stood between them. It was comfortable though.

Naruto studied the older boy, forgetting his anger. He watched the way the black eyes would glance at the sky for a few seconds or at him. He was in a sort of trance that he hadn't realized they stopped walking until he almost ran into Sasuke. The Uchiha's manor stood behind the owner.

Sasuke stared into his teammate's eyes. Naruto stared back, his breath ceasing for a while as his heart pounded in anticipation. _Of what?_, thought the fox-boy. His answer came from Sasuke who took a step closer and kissed the other's lips gently. Naruto's eyes shot wide open and sirens went off in his head.

The one who initiated the kiss was getting worried since no movement was coming from the other and it brought back memories of the strange look that had been in Naruto's eyes after he had confessed to him. But that was pushed aside when Naruto cupped his hand under Sasuke's chin and pressed more into the kiss.

They kept it chaste until they needed air and pulled apart. Sasuke mumbled 'bye' and headed to the doorway. Naruto did one of his signature fox grins.

_I think I might,_ the blue eyes watched as the mess of black hair disappeared around the door and he smirked, _I might like him. Or at least be attracted to him._ It was confusing but Naruto would have to deal with it.

**-bangs head against glass tabletop- Ugh! I'm not proud of it! Or any of my stories… But if you guys were at least OK with it, I'll smile… By the way, **_**the story IS NOT DONE!!!! **_**Yeah, there is a love rival coming… Or at least as much of a love rival as a bratty GIRL can be in a relationship of two GUYS!!!**


	3. He Smiles

Amber eyes stared lazily up at the cerulean ones smiling down at her. The owner of the invading eyes was but a breath away. Everything about him was loud: his orange clothes, blonde hair, blue eyes. She would hazard a guess that his voice was obnoxious too. The brown-eyed girl blew in his face and after he pulled away she was going to scold him. After all this was no way to act in front of the person who hired you, yes? Someone beat her to the punch.

"Oi, dobe. Get out of the client's face and show some respect." The light brown eyes slid to the corner of her eyesight and spotted a raven-haired man perched in a tree, his deep eyes burrowing in hers. One leg dangled off the tree limb while the other bent at the knee to support his arm. It was such a cool pose. The young miss felt her cheeks heat up considerably but ignored it, watching the blonde man get angry instead.

A few rants from him ensued followed by cool insults from the other or little 'hn's. Finally a rosette ninja stepped in and slapped the loud man in the back of the head. She murmured a few hushed words to him before smiling at the client. A polite grin graced the beautiful features of the younger. Because who would be dumb enough to not act polite around such a violent woman? The client liked living, thank you very much.

The blonde male rubbed the back of his and glared at the other two companions. A wide, lopsided grin replaced the frown when he turned back to the client.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto! This is Haruno Sakura-chan! And the bastard in the tree trying to look cool is Sasuke." His tongue poked out from his mouth at the other man.

Meanwhile the 'boss' smirked. _The Uzumaki is quite amusing. But no last name for Sasuke? And a crude name? Is a certain someone jealous of another?_ She chuckled despite herself at the blonde's antics.

Recomposing herself, she curtsied slightly and pulled a straight face. "My name is Shikima Geri. Pleased to meet-" She stopped as Naruto clutched his sides and covered his face with his hand. His eyes watered and his tan face turned slightly red. He looked like he was straining to stay on his feet and not roll around laughing.

"Hold on a second," he said, rustling through his bag before pulling out an orange notebook and writing in it. Sasuke dropped gracefully from the tree and leaned over the book to see what he was doing. Naruto abruptly stood up and shoved the book into Geri's hands. She looked down in partial disgust.

"It is my name. Is there a point to this?" She handed it back and watched Uzumaki show it to the other two with an expecting look. After neither of them spoke but gave strange looks to the dobe instead, he sighed. The sigh said he thought everyone was an idiot around him.

"I thought an _Uchiha_ would know his Japanese characters better, bastard," he sneered. "Shikima means 'masher' or 'horny'. And Geri," he snickered. "Geri means diarrhea."

Sasuke covered his face with one pale hand and shook his head, clearly ashamed. Sakura gave a nervous and pitying look at Shikima. Geri, well Geri was pissed. Strings of curses filled her head and she bit a pink lip to keep them from flowing out. But then Naruto kept laughing and her well-bred nature was forgotten.

"Why do you feel you can insult me? My name is the only thing vulgar about me unlike you! Look at yourself, would you!? What ninja wears _orange?!_" She slapped a hand over her mouth to cut off more words that kept _begging_ to be said. Uzumaki stared shocked with the other two. An awkward silence commenced. Geri's mouth opened and shut in an undignified way as she searched for an apology fitting of it. Because what she said _was_ true but she didn't want to have a person to hate her. She was saved from apologizing when a flash of color came between them.

"Maa, sorry guys. There was a delectable-looking dolphin wrapped in leather. So, I freed it and-"

Naruto, who had gone pale, started yelling something about staying away from his old sensei and did he want to be castrated? Geri sighed, relieved that the uncomfortable atmosphere was gone. She looked at the team of 'ninjas' in front of her and giggled. Sakura was covering her ears trying to block out what Kakashi was saying about a dolphin. Naruto was taking another approach and screaming his arguments over Kakashi's explanations. Sasuke had an amused smirk as he leaned against a tree trunk. The young miss walked over to him and leaned next to him.

"That's our sensei, Hatake Kakashi," Sasuke said, nodding his head in the gray-haired man's direction. Geri knew Kakashi from a few missions he had accepted from her father. They stood next to each other, arms brushing occasionally, dark hair from both tangling together in the wind. It was these quiet moments that made Geri feel something fluttering in her stomach. It was nervous, but relaxed; happy, but afraid. Unfamiliar territory.

"Well," Sasuke said, licking his pale lips. "We should get going. We do have to get you back to Mist Country." The Uchiha smiled, which Geri didn't know was rare and simply did the same.

~*~*~

For the past couple days, the ninja had been alternating who stayed in the carriage with Shikima and her bodyguard to rest. When she rode with Naruto it was really awkward so she was glad when he fell asleep a few moments after. Sakura had been alright since she was much more tired and fell asleep instantly. Murmurs of a certain 'Lee' and giggles emitted from her mouth in sleep. Kakashi didn't sleep because, and she quotes, 'I just got to a good part' followed by a pervy laugh. And some page turns of a suspicious book.

Sasuke had been her favorite carriage-mate. He had fallen asleep fast and left Shikima to watch him. His pale skin glowed in the moonlight and contrasted, like a beautiful painting, to the dark hair. It might've been hours of her watching him sleep because when his eyes cracked open, it was morning. She had grinned and whispered a good morning to him.

The two teenagers stared outside at the surroundings, listening to the ocean murmur things to the sand it crashed against. Geri watched Sasuke from time to time, but most important, she watched him watch Naruto. The latter male never looked when Sasuke did, but he did watch the other at times. The client mused to herself. _Seems like the bastard comments might have been said affectionately. And…Sasuke seems to like him too… But, why does that make me feel so bad?_

A sigh passed her pouted lips. Sasuke turned and smiled at the sight. Shikima had her face scrunched in determination, her eyes looked confused, and her lips were pouted childishly. It was like a cuter, female version of Naruto. Sasuke glanced back outside at the aforementioned boy. Blue eyes met black ones, resulting in red cheeks for both. Something in the young heiress snapped after they exchanged sheepish, sweet smiles.

"Stop the carriage!" She jerked as it stopped suddenly. Ignoring her bodyguard's concerned questions, she grabbed Sasuke's wrist and slammed open the side door. Her cheeks were burning furiously under everyone's inquisitive looks.

"M-miss Shikima? We only have another day before we get there…," the horse-driver stuttered out. She nodded and turned to the other two ninjas, hand still clutched around Sasuke's wrist.

"I'm going to," she started, staring hard into Naruto's eyes. "Most definitely going to steal him from you!" Sasuke's hand was lifted above his head like a champion while Geri's other hand pointed shakily at the gawking blonde. The other two ninjas were looking shocked from Naruto to her and Sasuke.

One thought passed through Naruto's mind. _This is starting to sound like a bad fanfic._

**-smashes head into glass tabletop- W-why? Why did my computer delete my lovely draft!? It was much better than this one! –Sobs-… Oh well~!**

**Geri-chan: Bipolar much? Anyway, I'm her character. Hi! Here's my info. Review!**

**Age: 13 (But she acts older)**

**Looks: Deep navy hair, amber eyes (I think I got that across, right? XD), skin just a bit lighter than Naruto's (She likes the outdoors!)**

**Personality: She tries to remain a civil (snobby) behavior but her temper…Tsk, tsk. She likes exploring but will go too far and get lost from her bad sense of direction. (Like the time she ended up in Stone Country, hungry and afraid.) **

**Abilities: She's really only good at defense and retreating even after 3 years of training. (But she tends to forget everything when presented her favorite candy.)**

**I translated her name with Tangorin dot Com **


End file.
